Question: Umaima did 47 fewer squats than Ishaan around noon. Ishaan did 55 squats. How many squats did Umaima do?
Answer: Ishaan did 55 squats, and Umaima did 47 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $55 - 47$ squats. He did $55 - 47 = 8$ squats.